Amberle Vs The Codex
by QueenCanarrowDeathstroke
Summary: Established Amberlon AU: After a long day Amberle just wants Allanon's attention. Poor Allanon just wants to read his book.


**I don't own The Shannara Chronicles. All rights go to their respective owners.**

 _Amberle Vs The Codex_

It had already been a long for Amberle Elessidel. A day filled with various meetings with The Council, her grandfather, her uncles, Eretria, the first Rover to ever stay in the palace as a welcomed guest and Wil managing to get on everyone's nerves, apart from Amberle, Wil was some light hearted relief to the dull meetings she'd had to endure.

Honestly, all she wanted to do was go back to her quarters and spend the rest of the day with The-Druid-turned-her-boyfriend, Allanon and after all the trial and error throughout the day, when she is finally permitted to leave she is more than happy to race back to her quarters, hoping to find Allanon there waiting for her, or attempting to train Bandon in the art of magic, which is always entertaining to watch!

"Allanon?" She calls when she finally enters her quarters, smiling when she sees him sitting on the couch, a book in hand.

"Princess." He murmurs, not even looking up from the book, which she soon realizes is The Codex Of Paranor, she smiles knowingly.

Once Allanon's started that book of ancient Druid stories and spells, it's hard to get him to put the damn thing down, but tonight, Amberle is determined to try.

"Perhaps you should teach me some of that ancient druid." Amberle smiles as she stands beside the couch, placing her hand against his shoulder, rubbing it gently.

"You'd probably retain it better than Bandon and Wil put together." He mutters, still engrossed in the book, she laughs softly.

"What did you tell me Wil called Druids Keep?" She asks as she hears Allanon chuckle.

"A ruin." He replies.

"I still don't think he realizes just how disrespectful he was being." Allanon says indignantly.

"I told him, the wisest men and women from each race were called their to study magic and he called it an old ruin." He grumbles gruffly, yet, unlike Amberle had hoped he doesn't put down the codex and instead, just flicks a page over sharply.

Perhaps that wasn't the best thing she could have reminded him of! She can already see him most likely spending tomorrow in a mood with Wil.

However, she'd be lying if she, Catania and Bandon hadn't been almost rolling around with laughter the last time Wil and Allanon argued, mainly because Eretria intervened and the three of them arguing at one another was certainly a sight to behold!

"That discussion was amusing to you was it?" Allanon's voice snaps her out of her thoughts as she glares down at him.

Mind reader.

"Allanon! What did I say about reading my mind?" Amberle sighs, Allanon merely shrugging and turning another page over in the book.

A mental image of said Codex flying out of the newest window comes to Amberle's mind.

"This is the Codex Of Paranor!" Allanon exclaims with an affronted expression at the very thought of such a thing happening to the book, causing Amberle to laugh softly, considering when he does this, he actually lowers the book so he can look at her with a rather humorous expression upon his face.

"Well that worked." She smiles, Allanon chuckling then before picking up the book again.

"Seriously! I've had the day from hell, I had no idea we had so many rules in the Four Lands, or so much history behind them either." Amberle practically groans, as everything that got brought up about some rules on one of the meetings, her grandfather subjected the whole room to a history lesson each time.

"Some of those stories are in here." He notes, glancing down at the book once more.

"I bet they are." She mutters looking at the rather thick pages, which Allanon soon glances back to as Amberle murmurs something practically incoherent before bending down beside the couch and deciding to try a different way to pull Allanon's attention away from the book by placing soft kisses against his cheek and it almost, almost works as he drapes an arm around her shoulders, the book still in one hand, moving out of Amberle's reach just to turn over another page, deeply engrossed.

"Ohh come on Allanon, how many times have you read that thing." She protests.

"Every time I look at it again, there's always something new to learn." He replies.

Knowing her attempts to drag him away from the book, whatever she does will be pointless, she decides on another course of action, that could satisfy them both.

"Read some of it to me." She requests as Allanon gives her that raised eyebrow look of his.

"You did say I'd probably retain it better then both Wil and Bandon combined." She reminds him before smirking.

"And imagine the looks on their faces when they realize that." She adds, causing Allanon to genuinely smirk at the very thought, before placing the Codex on the side table, Amberle beaming at that and sliding into his open arms, she leans up to kiss him softly and lingers there for several moments, having wanted to do that all day, before draping an arm around Allanon, resting her head upon his chest, happily cuddling up to his warmth, smiling even wider as he presses a kiss to the top of her head before resting a hand in her hair, stroking it gently in soft, soothing motions before picking up that damm book again, with one hand though, keeping the other still stroking Amberle's hair, which cheers her up as he begins to read to her from the Codex, telling her some of the meanings of the words in ancient druid and the stories, that he mentions are based on truth.

Amberle is dozing off when she realizes Allanon had stopped reading to her for a moment, smiling sleepily when he kisses the top of her head again.

"To answer your question my love. Between you and The Codex." He murmurs as Amberle doesn't even open her tired eyes, just snuggles closer.

"I'd choose you every time."

Some time later, realizing that he hasn't seen his mentor all day, Bandon makes his way toward Amberle's quarters knowing that's where Allanon probably is, everyone knowing that Allanon spends almost all of his time with Amberle when he's not either teaching Bandon and Wil in the ways of magic or practically helping run Aborlon!

"Allanon?" He says in a quiet voice as he knocks upon the door.

"Amberle?" He also calls, knocking again, only for the door to open at his touch.

Moving into the room, guessing that it could have opened by Allanon's magic to invite him in, he steps in quietly, looking around for either The Druid or The Princess, smiling at what he finds.

That is Allanon and Amberle fast asleep on a couch, Amberle lying mostly on top of Allanon, whom has his hand in Amberle's hair, The Codex Of Paranor discarded on the floor, having fallen from Allanon's grasp from when he'd fallen asleep to.

Bandon can't help but smirk at how peaceful his usually hard, strict, brutal, sometimes even vicious mentor looks fast asleep with his elven girlfriend and without disturbing them, valuing his life to much to do something like that! He grabs a blanket off the side and covers them both with it before picking up The Codex Of Paranor as he heads toward the door.

Thinking to himself of how much ancient druid he can revise on.

If Wil Omsford thinks that he's the favorite apprentice he's got another thing coming!

 **Authors Note: Thank you all so so much for reading and a happy new year to you all! Please tell me what you thought of this one shot, if it was terrible. Thank you again for reading.**


End file.
